Nightmare
by thepandagirl16
Summary: What happens if Prim and Katniss make a deal that if one of them get's chosen the other won't volunteer? Prim has to go and fight in the arena. Will she survive or try to save Peeta? What will the Careers including Cato think about her? In Prim's POV. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Out of all the days of the year Reaping Day is by far the worst. This is my first year that the nightmare of getting reaped can be possible. It is possible that tonight will be my last night here. The thought of being sent to the Capitol tomorrow has kept me up for days. It can't happen to me! There is no way if chosen I could survive the Hunger Games. There are people from District 1 and 2 that train their whole life for them. And if I wouldn't be at disadvantage already, most of the other district's are well fed. I am very small. I'm not the strongest either. Getting picked has been my worst nightmare for years.

The sound of a hovercraft alerts me it is about time to get up. All the people from the Capitol must be arriving to announce who will die in the Games. Katniss has already left to go hunting. Every morning she goes with her friend Gale. They search for food and then divide it up equally. My family get's half of it and Gale's get's the other half. Gale and her have known each other since Katniss was twelve. Last night I made them some cheese to share from my goat, Lady. I honestly wonder if Katniss is as nervous for the Reaping as I am. I know I am a bit too nervous. I mean I only have my name in the drawing once. Katniss' is in twenty times. Katniss is always so brave and seems nearly fearless compared to me. She takes out the tesserae for my whole family every year. Although Katniss took all the risk for me, what if I get chosen ? My chances are little to none, but just what if? Would Katniss or one of my friends in my year volunteer in my place for me? Would my Mom give up just like she did when my dad died? All these questions keep me terrified as the roll through my head.

Finally after waiting for what seems like forever Katniss comes home. I want her to comfort me. I need her to comfort me! She brings back some fresh strawberries that she picked for breakfast. I take a bite and let the sweet juice dissolve in my mouth. It is one of the best treats she brings back from the woods. She picks them from a hidden spot my father showed her when she was younger. After I devour the strawberries my mother goes and gather my outfit for today. For the Reaping everyone is supposed to dress nice like it's a big celebration, although there is nothing to celebrate. Someone I love or I may get chosen and have to fight to death in an arena all for the entertainment of the Capitol. What is there to cheer for?

My mother comes back with one of the most beautiful outfits I've ever seen. I recognize it. It was from Katniss' first Reaping. I put it on and my mother braids my hair in two braids. Katniss strolls back in the room. She is wearing a gorgeous sky blue silk dress that used to be my mothers. My mother carefully braids her hair all up. She looks so amazing!

They Reaping starts at two but, me and Katniss walk to the town square at one. It's a fairly short walk. We walk through the Seam and through the town. I take in the smell of the bakery. It could be my last. As we near the square, I see a lady checking everybody in and I instantly freeze. I truthfully don't know if I have ever been so nervous. Katniss tries to comfort me by telling me everything is all right but it doesn't work. I realize I have no other chose so continue walking. After getting checked in I am instructed to join the twelve year old girls while Katniss goes with the sixteen year old girls. I look back and see Gale with the eighteen year old boys. Earlier, Katniss informed me that he has his name in forty times. I wouldn't know what Katniss would do without him. It is his last Reaping though. After he this he is safe to live without fear of getting reaped.

When the clock strikes two, Mayor Undersee walks to the podium. He talks to us about the history of the Hunger Games, Panem, and District Twelve's past victors, which the only one alive today his Haymitch Abernathy. The Mayor sits down and up hops an overly excited Capitol lady with pink hair and flamboyant make-up all over her face. I have seen her in previous Reaping's when I sat in the back with my mother,terrified for Katniss. She is Effie Trinket, District Twelve's escort of the Games. She begins joyfully in her Capitol accent," Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

I begin to get so nervous I can't think. She takes a dramatic pause and then says," Ladies first!" She reaches her hand into a large glass bowl. After digging around for what seems like hours. She unfolds a piece and begins to read it. I dread hearing who it will be. In a clear voice she announces, "Primrose Everdeen." Am I dreaming or did she just say my name? I slowly begin walking up. This is it. I will never see my home again. I will never see my pets again. And I will have only one last chance to speak with my family. While I fight my tears, I hear Katniss screaming for me. I would not want her to volunteer for me though. I couldn't imagine life without her. I make my way on to stage and notice multiple, strong Peacekeepers have to hold her back from me. Everything seems like a dream. No, a nightmare.

Effie then congratulates me and calls out, "Time to choose our boy tribute." She reaches in the bowl for the boys and searches through until she picks one. She unfolds it and reads," Peeta Mellark." A boy who looks Katniss' age comes up on stage. I recognize him from somewhere, but I can't remember. He looks just as nervous as I do. Effie congratulates him too and the then Mayor comes up. He reads the Treaty of Treason then makes me and Peeta shake hands. His hands seem strong. He appears not to be crying. I wish I looked as brave. All the other districts will see this later and automatically assume I am weak.

We are then lead through a maze of hallways to seprate rooms in the Justice Building. It is one of the most elegant places I have ever seen. It has a small coach made out of lovely fabric. Soon Katniss and my mother walk in the room. They both give me hugs. "Remember what I taught you that summer about hunting. Also you know so many edible plants that will help you get food," says Katniss. She gave me a small mockingjay pin to bring me luck. It is beautiful. "I love you Prim," says my mother. "Try to win." "I will," I reply. They both give me one last hug then the Peacekeepers come in and tell them that it's time to go. I begin to sob.

I manage to pull myself together in the time while a few other visitors come in including Gale, the baker, and my friend from school. After my last visit with the people I love and care get in a car to drive to the train station. I have never been in a car before. It is rough but faster than walking or any other transportation. We pass my home and the rest of District 12 I will never see again. At the train station we board the tribute train. In it there are tables filled with food, fancy furniture, and the most beautiful flowers. Effie shows me to my room. It has drawers filled with new, clean clothes. I find the private bathroom the most amazing. It has a giant shower in it. My house, or old house, only has one bathroom and hardly anyone in district twelve has showers.

I decide to take warm shower. It has an amazing feeling to it, almost like it's raining on you, except that it is warm and has pressure, like a massage. Once I dry off I search through my closet for something to where. I find a beautiful purple dress. When I come out of my room Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta are already sitting down waiting for dinner."Do you two know each other?" Effie ask. I shake my head. " You're Prim right? I'm Peeta. I am in your sister's year in school," he said with a small smile. "Yeah. I'm Prim," I answer. Someone brings out a large platter with what appears to be a roasted chicken on it. They also bring out a side of rice with vegetables in it. I take some of each. I have never tasted something so amazing. Katniss has never brought back a chicken because she says they are too expensive. I can now see why.

We all gather around a television to watch the recaps of the Reapings. Everyone else is so much bigger than me. Some of them are easily twice my size. I don't know if I really stand a chance against them. They are probably all much stronger than me. The careers all seem strong and fierce. Especially the boy from District 2. He seems really mean. I will definetly try to avoid all of them. One girl stands out to me from district eleven. She is probably my age. Her name is Rue. Even her though, could still probably beat me.

After the Reapings, Effie instructs us to go to bed because tomorrow is going to be a "big, big day."I search my drawers for something to sleep in. There is a silk nightgown I put on. The bed I lay on is huge! I wonder what my family is doing. Usually everyone on celebrates with a good meal after the reaping. Katniss went this morning and hunted a rabbit. They might be too upset to eat now though. If Katniss would have been Reaped I wouldn't be able to do anything for days. I have to make it back to them. I couldn't let what happened to my mother when my father died happen again.

I fall to bed very fast. Today has been so exhausting. I hope that it was all just a nightmare and that I will wake up lying in my bed back in district twelve.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey to the Capitol

As I wake up from a deep slumber, I inhale the most amazing smell. I am naturally curious, so I begin on my investigation of the sweet scent. My drawers are fully stocked with all the clothes I could possibly need. They would satisfy my wardrobe for over a year. I walk down the car to to the dining car. I am the first one there except for Effie. Peeta is most likely sleeping in, like I should be doing. Who knows where Haymitch is though? I sit down at the opposite side of the table when someone serves me some sweet juice from oranges. Katniss would sometimes buy my family oranges for special holidays, but we rarely got them. "I like this" I awkwardly tell Effie. I haven't said much to her or anyone since I have gotten on this train." Oh, I know! That's what I think is the great thing about this experience. Even though you guys have to go into the arena soon you get to experience all of this first!"

Soon Peeta then Haymitch come in. For breakfast we are served warm, fresh baked pastries. I take a sweet one with what I believe to be cinnamon on it. "I used to help my dad make ones like this in the bakery," says Peeta quietly. That's where I recognize him from! He was the baker's son. The baker was one of the nicest people I knew back home. He would always give me some of the unsold bake goods. Before I left to come here he brought me some sweet sugar cookies. That small act of kindness brought a smile upon me even though the time being. Katniss sold him squirrels about once a week. Sometimes I would go with her just to admire the beautiful cakes on display. Wouldn't it be nice if Peeta is as nice as his father. Of course he won't be though! I am foolish for even thinking that! He has the same objective here as I do; getting home to his family... even if it means killing me in the process.

I finish eating my pastry quickly. I know I shouldn't eat this rich food so quickly, but it so delicious I can't help it! My eyes wander to out the window where I notice huge buildings! Bigger than anything I have ever seen. Peeta soon follows my gaze. "Were in the Capitol!" shouts Effie. The train pulls into a smooth stop at a train station. The area is swarming with Capitol people. If there weren't all the peacekeepers here blocking us from them, I would surely get engulfed by the crowd. Every single person has flamboyant clothes. They are eye popping. In addition to their bizarre style of clothing, they have nearly all their skin colored in make-up! Haymitch informs us over the chattering of people, that were going to the remake center. What that may mean, I have no clue. Maybe they are remaking our muscles or something so we will put on a better show for them. Hopefully what ever they may do to us will not be painful.

I am quickly escorted into a large building labeled "Remake Center". They lead us down a series of hallways and stop in front of two doors. "Primrose," Effie opens the door to a room. I walk in hesitantly and she closes it behind me. The room is brightly lit. In the center of the room is a somewhat large metal table. There are brushes and bottles of all sorts along the walls. I wait in the room alone, curious for what awaits me. There is no where to sit down. Then, three capitol looking people bust in the room. I jump. "Oh, hello Primrose!" a lady with artificially colored green skin greets me. I give her a small smile back. "Aww look how scared she looks," another one says as if I can't hear them. I stand up straighter. "Who are you?" I ask quietly. They all smile. "We are here to get you ready for your stylist, Cinna" I relax a bit. "Here put this on," they hand me a purple robe.

Once I undress and put on my robe, they instruct me to lay on the table. It is fairly high. I struggle to pull my self up, but I get on it shortly. I lay down. They shortly begin begin to scrub me clean. They put scented soap on me and wash it off. They thoroughly clean and condition my hair as well. It feels nice. They take time to brush it all out and dry it straight. Then they cut and polish my finger nails. IT is interesting, I have never thought that people care what their finger nails look like. Who really looks at your nails? I think I eventually fall asleep as they work on making me look pretty.

When I awake they are all gone. One man stands in their place. He is simple compared to all of the other capitol people I have seen so far. He looks through a book and is holding something covered in a black bag of some sorts. He turns around to face me."Hello Primrose, I'm your stylist, Cinna," he saya. "You can call me Prim. How long was I asleep?" I reply. "Not long. You are probably so exhausted. I'm sorry this happened to you," He is the first one since I have left you actually said something other than congratulate me. I insistently like him. I smile briefly then sit up. He takes a good look at me and then says," I want to make your costume for the parade stand out. Your districts industry is coal, but I was thinking we could theme the costume of what coal turns into. I want you to get a lot of sponsors," While I am unaware how to get sponsors, I try to think of what he may be going towards with this costume. "What will it be?" I question him. "You aren't afraid of fire, are you?" he asks with a large smile.

He unzips the bag to revile a black dress. It is shiny and will most likely go down to my feet. I stare in shock as I admire the dress. He helps me put it on. It feels so heavy but looks amazing and simple. "For the parade Portia and I have designed you and Peeta outfits that with a special flame they will be on fire. It is very safe though. Only the parts we want will be on fire," he explains to me. The thought of having flames on my back makes me nervous but, I trust Cinna.


	3. Chapter 3 The Parade

After putting on some makeup, Cinna leads me back down the hallways to the chariots. I recgonize our chariot with a twelve on the back of it. Peeta is accompanied by his stylist. "What's her name?" I whisper to Cinna. "That's Portia. We work together to design your guy's outfits," he explains. Portia appears to be almost as normal looking as Cinna. Although Portia wears much more "Capitol looking" clothes. I still do not trust Peeta. So far he seems to be nice, but I haven't talked to him yet. I give him a smile though. Cinna instructs us to stand on the chariot right next to each other. Peeta hops up first effortless. He extends a hand. I grab on to it an pull myself up.

Portia holds something that looks like a torch. It has a small flame on the end of it. That must be what Cinna meant by asking me if I had a fear of fire. She touches the back of my dress with it. I am about to yell at her for setting my beautiful dress on fire, but suddenly it spreads just around the back and I don't even feel it. She does the same to Peeta's back too. Peeta is wearing all black, just like me. District One's chariot begins to move. I get more nervous by the second. Then Two, who are dressed to look strong. They frighten me. The boy is tall and strong. He is extremely handsome in person. I didn't notice how good looking he was when I watched the Reaping. They girl is about a half a foot shorter than him but still much taller than me. I imagine how long they have been training for this. They could very easily just punch me and I would be severely injured.

Our chariot slowly starts to move up and my heart is beating so fast I'm pretty sure everyone can hear it. As we pull up I see so many people. They are all cheering for us. I begin to wave back at them. They seem to enjoy it so I keep waving. I don't know if I have ever seen this many of people in one place before and they are all cheering for me!As I wave back I stumble backwards. I stggle to keep my balence and not fall off as I stand on the ledge. I am sure I will fall. Then Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me back to the center of the platform. I breath a sigh of relief. He holds my hand tight. I am embarrassed. I just almost fell in front of the whole country. Who would want to sponsor a girl who can't even stay on a chariot without nearly falling! I ruined my chances for winning. I ruined my chances for going home!

We pull up to a large circle. All the chariots are around it. President Snow stands on a balcony, near a podium. "Welcome." His voice echoes through the whole Capitol. "Tributes! We welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice and wish you all… Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." I wonder why everyone thinks we are enjoying this. I hate President Snow. If it wasn't for him, I could be back in District Twelve with my family. Why does everyone in the capitol enjoy watching children fight and die? We are just children.

After President Snow's speech we are taken back to where we started. I hold on to Peeta's hand the whole way back too. Our outfits extinguish themselves when our chariots stop. Peeta hops down and helps me get down as well. "Thanks." We meet Effie and Haymitch back near the training center. We are taken to an elevator. The only elevator I've ever been in was in the Justice Building a couple days ago. That elevator made noises all the way up and was very old. A man in a red suit presses a button that said"12" on it and we go flying up. It is all glass so we could see the whole capitol as we got higher. I ask Haymitch if we could go on it again but he says that we need to go to our quarters. It is a lot of fun.

The whole place is just amazing! It is well decorated and extremely clean. I stand in awe. My bed is bigger. The showers are better. And there are more clothes that actually fit me! The large room also has this high tech window where with a press of a button it will show different streets of the capitol and different landscapes. It looks so real is the part that confuses me. I know I can't really be in the middle of this large city and be looking at the woods. My shower has all kinds of buttons too! You can control the pressure, temperature, and shampoo and soap scent. I would have been happy with just a simple shower like the on on the is also a device where you put your hand in it and it sends a current through your body to brush out your hair in less than a second. If everyone in the Capitol why can't the people in District twelve just have enough food?

I put on another comfortable nightgown. Two nights ago I was in my own bed back home with my mother and Katniss. Has that all it's been, two nights? I then remember what I am here for and a tear drops down my check. I cry for a short while then fall asleep.

They careers! They are chasing my through a stormy forest. I run for my life. They inch closer to me with every single step. My heart beats fast. My legs shake. I can't breath. All four of them have evil grins on their faces. Their faces are all a blur. I trip. Within a second they are all standing over me with their weapons. I wake up screaming.


	4. Chapter 4 Training

Effie comes running in. "It was just a nightmare," I tell her and she leaves. I see that there is an outfit laying out all ready. It is for training. Today we begin training. I take a shower with cold water, hoping it will help wake me up a bit more. Then I put on my training suit. It is a pair of sweatpants and a short sleeve shirt. It has 12 engraved on the back of it. I put my hair in a long braid and head down to the dining room.

"Today during training try everything. You never know if you have a new skill until you try it," Haymitch tells us. Peeta and I get to ride the elevator down to the gym. It is far below the ground. It takes about a minute to get down. When we walk in the large gym almost all the other tributes are already down there, even though we still have ten minutes. There are obstacle courses, weapons, and outdoor simulations all over.

We get to go to any station we want. Peeta says he wants to do one of the obstacle courses. We go to one he chooses. It has tall platforms you need to cross that almost resembles trees. I am quite good at it. Peeta falls a couple of times though so we try something else.I suggest we go to the camouflage station. We walk past the careers practicing knife throwing. I try not to look at them. They all start laughing. I look over to see they are laughing at me. I don't know why. No one is at the camouflage station. I try to use some leaves to camouflage with a bush. While I am doing that Peeta usese some mud and dye to blend in with a tree. When I'm done I walk right by a tree not noticing anything and I see it move. I scream and the whole gym looks at me and laughs. I realize it was Peeta who moved. I am completely embarrassed.

We sit down at a table to eat lunch. For the first few minutes we just sit in silence eating. I don't want to talk about back home because it is too sad. " Have you ever had one of these so good before?" Peeta points to his grilled turkey. "Katniss used to shoot them sometimes, but I've never had it this good," I answered. "My father buys her squirrels. He says she shoots them perfectly! Do you hunt with her?" ask Peeta." I tried once but Katniss would kill something I would cry and try to heal the animals. I hate killing animals," I replied.

After lunch we do some more training. We go to a few more stations like knot tying, archery, and plant identification. I do fine at knot tying, but I do very good at archery. I don't know what I'll use it for. I don't want to hunt people or animals. I guess my strategy for the games will be to hide. I am really good though at plants identification Back home we had a book of edible plants and medical plants. My father made it before he died. While I am learning how to start a fire the Careers come up to me. "You're Prim, right?" ask the boy from 2 ask. I nod and turn right back to my fire. They laugh again. I try to ignore them. "Why won't you look at us?" one of the girls laughs. I just shrug and go back to my fire. "Train with us," the boy from 2 demands. "I don't know," Why would they want me to train with them? "Come on!" he orders. "I'd rather just train by myself," I try to get them to leave. "Oh come on!" One of the girls pulls me up by my braid. "Owww!" I cry. They laugh. "Let's go to a course," the same girl grabs my shoulder and they drag me along with them.

They go to course I haven't tried yet. There are trainers there trying to knock you off platforms with padded sticks. While dodging them you need to make it to the other side. "You go first!" the boy from 2 tells me. As soon as I step up the trainers start to hit me. I manage to dodge them until I get half way. One of them hits my ankle. I fall foreword and land on the ground. I hear giggles from the Careers. I stand up and get out of the way. Then the boy does it with no problem. "You just have to go as fast as you can and then they can't hit you as well," he whispers to me. I try again doing what he said. I make it all the way across. "Wow, thanks!" I tell him. They all laugh at me again.

The rest of the day I train with the careers. They are all better than me. I decided not to show them my climbing skills though. The girl from 1's name is Glimmer and the girl from 2 is named is Clove. The boy from 1 name is Marvel and the boy from 2 is named Cato. When I finish training I go back upstairs. I take a warm shower and then head to the dinning room for dinner. Cinna and Portia are eating with us. I enjoy them there because they are more like real people than Capitol people. Cinna says in a couple of days are our interviews. We also discuss with Haymitch our strategies.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I will write more soon! If you like or don't like it please comment! **


	5. Chapter 5 Private Sessions

The rest of training goes by fast. I mainly trained with the careers. They always made me feel weak because of how big and tough they are. I did finally get to meet Rue. It turns out she is my age. She asked me if we could be allies in the Games. I accepted her request. I needed an ally. She said she is good at climbing too.

After our last day of training during dinner Haymitch tells us about how tomorrow is our private sessions. We have to show something to the game makers and they will give us a score. "So, what are you guys good at" he ask. "Nothing really, unless you count baking," says Peeta. "What are you talking about?" I ask. " You did amazing at camouflaging!"

"What about you Prim?" Haymitch ask. "I'm good at healing and sort of good at climbing.I was going to do one of the obstacle courses for the private session." I replied. We eat chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. They remind me of the strawberries I had the day of the reaping.

I am allowed to sleep in a little this morning because I don't need to be at the private session til noon. I sleep into ten then get dressed. I eat a healthy fruit salad then head down to the gym with Peeta. This time we are the first ones there. We sit in an are marked for district 12.

District 1 goes first then 2 and so on. They will probably get very high scores. Peeta and I talk for a bit. He has become a very good friend over the past few days. I never had a very good friend back home. Katniss was probably my best friend. District 8 and 9 go.I see Rue two seats down. I give her a smile. In between us is the boy tribute from her district. He is a giant compared to her. He looks to be made of all muscles. The other day I heard the careers ask him to ally with them. He denied it though. I should have denied training with them and just trained with Peeta.

Rue goes up through the doors escorted by two Peacekeepers like everyone else did. I really hope she gets a good score. The better the score you get the more sponsors you get so you'll have a better chance of surviving. I wish everyone in this room could just survive. Anger builds up inside of me. I have to calm down before I go up.

I remember a song that always calms me down. Katniss used to sing it to me when I was younger and afraid. It is called the "Valley Song". I begin to hum. It eventually calms me down enough and I'm ready to go. "Good luck!" says Peeta. I smile back at him. I realize I have met more friends here than I had at home.

I go walking into the gym. The gamemakers are sitting, eating on balcony above me. I state my name and my district and begin. I first do the obstacle course that resembles a tree. I do my best timing yet! They seem impressed.

While I still have their attention I do another obstacle corse I practiced before and do well on that. Then i go over to the first aid station and demonstrate wrapping up a dummy who is apparently injured. I also show them some archery for them. My time is up and they dismiss me. I am pretty confident I did well.

* * *

**By the way, I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. Thank you so much for reading my story! I plan to have more really soon! Remember to tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Scores

I ride back up to our quarters. I am so excited I just want to jump up and down. I really hope I get a good score. Effie greets me and ask how I did. "I think I did really well!"I tell her. She congratulates me and goes running off to tell Haymitch. I go to my room to change into some different clothes.I walk out of my room and see Peeta! I run up to him and give him a big hug. I ask him how he did and he said he did fine. He tells me he needs to change so I let him go. I smell something good coming from the dining room, so I go there.

Cinna is there and I run up to him and tell him my news. He gives me a hug. Peeta comes down and tells them how he did. Everyone congratulates both of us and we sit down right next to each other. We are served lamb stew with dried plums for dinner. It is my favorite food I have had in the Capitol this whole time. I bet Katniss would have liked it too. It has an amazing flavor! As we eat Effie is talking about how she heard that everyone is talking about Peeta and I. "You two are definitely going to be this years fan favorite!" she says in her excited Capitol accent.

We finish up dinner and head to a large couch with a large television in front of it. Someone made us all smoothies to eat while we watch to see the training scores. The trainings scores are required viewing for all of Panem. My mom and Katniss will either be watching it in the town square or in the small television they have in our house. I hope to make them happy.

On the screen Panem's Anthem begins to play. Ceaser comes up and talks about how we were observed by the gamemakers in training and they have gave us a score 1 through 12. 1 is the worst and 12 is the best. He says the name of the tribute and their score while a picture of them and their score flash on the screen. District 1 starts and it goes in order.

Most of the Careers get about an 8-10. Everyone else averages about a 5. Rue is up and she gets a 7! That is great, especially for her age! Thresh gets a 10. He is very good too. Then I'm up. I don't want to look. He says my name and up comes my score. 9. I got a 9! I was expecting to get a 6 at the most. Now I might actually get a lot of sponsors! Peeta gets a 8. That is really good for him too.

"Congratulations, Girl on Fire," says Cinna. We all laugh. Apparently ,because of my costume in the parade, people have been calling me the girl on fire. Everyone goes back to the dining room because there is a cake. It is chocolate ,my favorite. You're scores will definitely get you guys some sponsors! Haymitch says.I go back to my room and take a shower then go to bed. Did I really get a 9? Most 12 year olds in the Hunger Games get a 5 at the most usually. Rue got a 7! That was great too! Tomorrow is the interviews. I am nervous and excited!

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. By the way, I do not own the character's or any thing from the Hunger Games. Remember to review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 Preparing for the Interview

I cannot sleep. I keep on having bad thoughts of the games. I decide to get up and walk around. When I go out of my room Peeta is out too. "I couldn't sleep," I say. "Me neither," Peeta says. "Have you seen the roof?" he ask. I shake my head no. "Follow me," he says. He leads me up steps and through a door.

The roof is huge. It has a garden on it. The wind is blowing hard, so it is very loud. There is a bench in the garden that me and Peeta sit down at. "Are you sure we are suppose to be up here?" I ask. "Yeah, Cinna showed it to me," he answered. We talk about our interviews we have tomorrow and make fun off all the capitol people. Up here, there are still probably cameras watching our every move, but at least they can't hear us. There are force fields around the roof so there is no possible way we could escape if we tried.

"You know Prim, you really remind me of your sister. You two both have the same beautiful eyes." He begins to blush. "Thank you" I say. "You have a brother, right?" I ask. "Yeah, they are both to old for the Hunger Games. I don't know if they would have volunteer if they were though," he says. "Before the games, Katniss and I made a deal with each other so if one of us gets chosen the other wouldn't volunteer. I didn't want her to volunteer for me. She really wanted to though," I say. "Are you planning on joining the careers?" I haven't really thought about that. "I don't think so. I actually plan on hiding from them specifically," I laugh.

We go back inside and I go back to bed. I think about Peeta. The way he blushed when he talked about Katniss was strange. She has never talked about him before really only once. When she was younger my family was almost starved when he gave her two loaves of bread. That is all she said. She didn't say why he gave them or anything else but that.

"Up, up, up! Today's going to be a big, big, big, day!" shouts Effie. It's morning all ready? What time did I go to bed last night? It must have been pretty late. Today we don't have training, so I put on some normal clothes. I go get some breakfast then am told to go with Effie. She takes me to my room. "Since tonight is the interview I'm going to teach you how to, umm, let's say be more proper. To start lets practice walking. Show me how you'll walk on the stage," she says. I begin to walk as I normally do.

"Oh my! You're doing it all wrong!" she squeals. "Try this." She demonstrates a walk that seems just like the one I just did. I do as she does. "Ahh, much better," she says. "Now sit" I sit down on the chair right next to her. "You're slouching too much! Sit straighter!" I straighten my back up. "Good," she says. "Ok now I'm going to ask you a question and I don't care about the answer I just want to listen. So Prim what was your favorite thing to do back home?" "Well I really liked playing with my cat, Buttercup and goat, Lady." "Slow down!" interrupts Effie. I repeat what I said only much slower. "Good. I can actually understand you now." she says. We practiced all of it for a little bit then we went to eat lunch.

We all eat some lunch. "What did you guys do?" I ask Peeta. "Oh, Haymitch found my _angle _for the interviews. You?" "We practiced walking, sitting, and talking." I make a face. "You're coming with me next!" Effie tells Peeta. "And you're coming with me." says Haymitch.

We go to the room with the large television and coach. I sit down. Haymitch stares at me for a little bit. "Everyone has an angle for the interviews. I was thinking yours could be sweet because your one of the youngest in it, other than that girl from 11," he says. "I'm going to ask you some question. Try to answer them as sweet and innocent as possible." He ask me several questions and I answer them. "Good. We will keep that angle I think. Any questions about tonight?" He ask. "Am I allowed to ask what Peeta's angle is?" "Likeable." he says. "You can go back to your room if have no more questions and your prep team will be there soon to get you ready."


	8. Chapter 8 The Interviews

My prep team is already in my room when I come in. They get me ready as they did before. This time they paint flames on my nails and put my hair in a bun. When they are finally done they leave and tell me to wait for Cinna. After a couple minutes he come in with my dress. It is red and at the bottom it flows out. I put it on and it looks amazing!"Remember to twirl when you are on stage," he says. Cinna has made another beautiful creation again.

We go down to the first floor of the training center and meet Peeta, Portia, Effie, and Haymitch. Peeta is wearing a suit that has flames on the sleeves that match the color of my dress. He looks very handsome. We walk down the hall way and into a room. All the tribute are suppose to wait here before they go on. "Remember what you two learned today. We will be sitting in near the front," Effie says. They all leave now. Me and Peeta are standing next to each other. Rue and Thresh are in front of us.

Peeta will go last like for the Private Sessions. I wish I could go first just to get it over with. I am nervous about being in front of the entire country. What if I mess up? There is a big television screen In this room so we could see the other interviews and what Ceaser, the host, is saying. Finally it starts. Ceaser comes out on stage and everyone cheers for him. Every year he dies his hair a different color. This year it's blue. He warms up the crowd then brings out Glimmer. Everyone only has three minutes for their interviews. All the Careers seem pretty tough especially Cato. He says he is going to win by killing everyone he can. The thought that will try to kill me makes me nervous.

Rue is up. She is wearing a beautiful blue dress. She ask ask a few questions. She finishes out her interview by saying "Don't count me out," and Ceaser says "I would never." After Thresh goes I am up. His interview goes by in a flash and before I know it I am walking towards the stage entrance about to go up. He introduces my as "Primrose, the Girl on Fire." I am cued to walk on stage. I go up and sit down on one of his big white chairs. The crowd is cheering for me. I don't think I've ever been more nervous.

"Your outfit for the parade was just amazing!" he says. "Thanks, Cinna, my stylist, is just amazing!" I say. "I mean look what he designed this time for me!" I look out to him in the crowd. He is doing a twirling motion with his fingers telling my to twirl. I stand up and begin twirling in my dress. The edges poof up and have flames on them, just like the ones from the parade. I have no clue how he managed to do this, but it is amazing! I twirl until I get dizzy and the crowd loves it. I sit back down. " Do some more!" Ceaser say. "I can't! If I did any more I'd fall off the stage!" I respond. The crowd goes crazy in laughter.

"Well, your training score was just amazing! What did you do in there?" he ask. "I don't think I'm allowed to tell," I see some Gamemakers shaking their heads. "But, I did somethings I learned in training and some old thing." Everyone laughs. I don't know why though. They seem to just enjoy anything I say. "So, what has impressed you most about being here in the Capitol?" ask Ceaser. "It's all just so amazing! I'm going to have to say the lamb stew." I answer. "Yum, the one with the dried plums?" I nod. "When your name was pulled at the Reaping there was a girl screaming for you. Was that your sister?" he ask.

Oh no, a question about home. I can barely even think about it without crying. I can't cry on stage though. I have to stay strong. "Yes. It was. Her name is Katniss. She wanted to volunteer for me put before I told her if I get chosen for her not to volunteer for me." I say. "What did you tell her when she came to visit you after the Reaping?" he ask. " I told her I would try to win for her." I reply. "And try you will." He says and grabs my hand and stands up. I stand up with him. "Primrose Everdeen, The Girl on Fire!"

I walk off stage and Peeta goes up. Now I get to sit down and just watch. Peeta seems very relaxed on the stage. He has no problem talking to everyone. First he talks about the showers. He and Ceaser laugh about a lot of stuff together. He get's ask questions and answers them and then one question comes up that get's my attention. "Peeta, is there a special girl back home?" he ask Peeta. "Not really. Well, there is this one girl, but I' pretty sure she didn't notice me until the reaping," says Peeta. "Here's what you do Peeta. You win the Games then go home and she won't be able to say no!" Ceaser responds. "Thanks but I don't think that would help much. If I make it home she would be to heartbroken," says Peeta. Who can he be talking about? "Why?" ask Ceaser. "Because her sister is Prim. If I win her sister would be dead. I don't think that would work." Can he really have a crush on Katniss? I would have never guessed.


	9. Chapter 9 The Last Night

**Thanks to all my reviews! They're so amazing! If you like it remember to review!  
**

* * *

"Wow. That's bad luck." says Ceaser. "Our hearts go out to you. I think I speak for all of Panem when I say that." Peeta walks off the stage and back here. I wonder what Katniss's reaction was back home. She was probably more shocked than I was. I need to talk to Peeta to answer my questions. The anthem plays while the cameras shoot us. It seems like they stay on Peeta and I forever. After they show everyone else they show us again. I am almost mad at Peeta … for Katniss.

The anthem finishes and were free to go back to our quarters. In the main floor I see Cinna waiting for me. I run up to him and give him a hug. "You did great!" he said. "The dress was amazing! I wasn't even expecting that." I tell him. "I thought you might like it," he responded. We go back up to our quarters for dinner. Peeta is already there. I am greeted by Effie's excitement. "That was just extraordinary!" she says. I give her a smile back. "Peeta we need to talk before dinner," I say. "How about on the roof?" he ask. "Perfect!" I reply. "Dinner will be done in about thirty minutes, so don't be too long," Effie says. We run up to the roof.

"When did this start?" I ask him. "Since I was five. In kindergarten, when I first saw her. Ever since then I have had a huge crush on her." he tells me. "You have to try to win. Even if you don't want to for her. You'll have a better chance of winning then me and if you win my family will get food. She won't have to work so hard." I argue with him. "Prim, I could never do that. You are so much more likely to win. You got a higher score and everything. I could never let you die." he says. "And I couldn't let you die. I know Katniss liked you before. It would make her so happy to have you." I plead. "We should just work together in the arena. We both need to survive as long as possible." Peeta says. I finally agree with him. I hear a door open and it is Haymitch. "You two friends better get downstairs! Effie is afraid your food will get cold. It hasn't even come out yet though!" he shouts. "Were not friends!" I giggle back at him. Although I think Peeta would have made a great friend if tomorrow we would have to be thrown into an arena were we might have to kill each other.

"Let's race," I say. Peeta and I run down the steps. We race all the way to the table. I hear something break so I run back to him. He crashed into a small table with a vase. It shattered. Everyone else comes running in. "What happened here?" shouts Effie. She is probably more concerned about the vase then Peeta. I explain everything to her. "Are you alright?" Portia ask Peeta. "All but my hand," he replies. He holds up his left hand. It has a huge cut that is bleeding hard. "You better go get that fixed for tomorrow," Haymitch tells him. "I'll take him. You guys should start eating," Portia tells us. They take the elevator down. The tribute hospitable is down below the ground just in case someone get's hurt in training or something.

We go to sit down to eat. I eat some soup. All of this is my fault. I shouldn't have recommended us racing. Now Peeta will be hurt for tomorrow. Hopefully they can fix it so he can use it tomorrow. Back home when I would help mom, if someone was cut really bad I would help her stitch it up. They probably have something that works better here though. I can't eat my soup without Peeta. I just sit there and wait. "Do you think Peeta will be able to use his hand tomorrow?" I blurt out. "Absolutely! Here in the Capitol they can almost do anything. He will probably be able to use it as soon as he gets back up here," brags Effie. This makes me feel a lot better.

I keep on sitting and wait. Then I hear the elevator open. I go running. Peeta and Portia get out. "Are you ok?" I ask Peeta. "Yeah, I'm fine. They said I can use it immediately!" informs Peeta. "I'm really sorry. This is all my fault. I guess I just wanted to have some fun before tomorrow," I apologies to Peeta. "It's no problem. You didn't do anything," he assures me. We go to eat dinner then. My soup is still pretty warm. I eat up quick. It taste so good. When I finish they serve us dessert. It is an amazing cake. It reminds me of the ones I have seen in the bakery. Peeta probably made those.


	10. Chapter 10 The Games

I finish up my cake then go back to my room. I take a final shower here to wash off all the make-up my prep team put on me. I do not like the feel of it. No one back home wore any make-up. It's pointless. I dry off and straighten my hair for my last time. I relize trying to fall asleep will be useless, due to the fact that I can barely even think without being so nervous. I need to do something to occupy my thoughts. To get my to think of something else. I want fresh air. The first place I think of to go is the roof.

The Capitol must never sleep. It is louder than ever and although it is night the streets are still light. It looks as bright as day time. I decide to sit on the bench in the garden. I think my interview went well tonight. The surprise that Peeta was in love with Katniss was defiantly not expected. I still can not believe I didn't know before. Has it been obvious and I was just stupid enough not to notice it? A sound interrupts my thoughts. Footsteps. "Hello?" It's just Peeta. "Anyone here?" he ask. "Just me," I respond. "I was too nervous to sleep," I admit. "Me too," says Peeta. He comes and sits next to me. He puts his arm around me as if he is about to give me a hug. "I miss my family, Peeta!" I wail. "You're going to see them soon, Prim. I know you are going to win," he tries to convince me. "I don't know. I am younger and smaller then everyone else," I say. "Yes, but your smarter and possibly more skilled than everyone! Even the careers," he comforts me. "I wish there was a way I could show them that I'm not just a piece in their games," Peeta tells me. "I know what you mean," I answer him. We sit and watch the Capitol's excitement to watch us about an hour, I decide it would be wise to try to sleep. Peeta stays on the roof though. I walk down the silent hallway to my room. The bed is so warm and comfortable. I wonder what kind of treacherous elements the arena will have. I slowly drift to sleep.

_I hide in the top of a tree. The Careers are search frantically for me on the ground. They all have sharp weapons. Then I sneeze... big mistake. They all simultaneously look up in my direction. They have cruel smiles on their faces. Cato begins climbing up the tree. His bright blue eyes look in my direction. They are beautiful yet frightning. I attempt to back up, only to find there is no where else to escape to. I scream as loud as possible._

I am woken up finally by Effie. She isn't her normal happy self today. "Time to get up, dear," she says, instead of her usual "Up, up, up! Today's going to be a big, big, big day." I get up. I was told to put on anything I would like today and that I'll change into the uniform later, so I put on a skirt and a pink shirt. I go down to the dining room and eat some breakfast there is only some fruit today. Haymitch and Peeta are there. "Today do not step off the pedestal early. You'll have one minute and then the gong will ring. When it rings clear away from the cornucopia and find water," Haymitch informs us.

Were leaded to the hovercraft. They let us sit anywhere we want. There are only two seats left though. Each on the opposite side of hovercraft. I have a seat in one. It's between the girl from 4 and Clove. Neither of them seem too friendly, so I just stare out the window. A lady is starts walking around with a big shot. She shoots some device in everyone's arms starting at the far end where Peeta is sitting. It looks very painful. She comes to me. "What is this?" I ask her. "Your tracker. Now hold out your arm please," she answers me. I hold out my arm and she shoots the tracker into my arm. It hurts. The windows black out so that means we are probably getting near the arena.

We arrive and I am escorted by a group of several peacekeepers to a room. We are now below the arena. I go in the room and the door closes behind me. Cinna is in here. "Put this on," he says handing an outfit. I put on the pants. They are strong. Then I put on the shirt and coat. The boots he hands me seem very similar to Katniss's hunting boots. I can probably run in these though. "This gear will be able to keep you warm," he explains to me. I nod. "You know if I could I would bet on you," he tells me. I smile. "You want something to eat?" he ask. "No thank you. I'll take some water though," he goes and get's me some. I drink it slowly. "Oh, I almost forgot," he reaches into his pocket and pulls something. It's the mockingjay pin Katniss gave me. "Thank you," I say. He pins it on my coat. I give him a hug. I don't want to let go. I hear a voice. It is counting down. "You better get in the elevator," Cinna tells me. I walk over and stand in the glass tube. The voice is now at ten. I stand there waiting in silence. Cinna gives me a simple nod. I start to rise up on the platform. I finally see the other tribute. They are all wearing the same thing as me but, in different colors and with their district number on it.

About 2 yards away there is some plastic. I see a bow and arrow about 8 yards away. I can run pretty fast to get it before everyone else. Then I would have to get away though. I will try to get it. I see Peeta. He is about 5 people away from me. His scar from his cut isn't very noticeable. He will probably be able to use it just as good as he could before. Then there it is, the gong. I begin to sprint through the battle like scene. Unfortunately for me, someone has already got the bow and arrow. I quickly snatch the orange backpack and run off to some woods I see. There may not be water there but it's worth a shot. There are trees for protection. I hear some one running behind me. I look back and it is Clove chasing me. I sprint as fast as I possibly can, although it is no use. She is much faster and is trained to do this. She has a knife in her hand. I have seen her at training and she never misses her target. I continue running. While running, she throws the weapon at me at me. I dive quickly out of the way. The knife strikes my left leg.


	11. Chapter 11 The Careers

I yelp in pain. My leg is bleeding. I know I have to keep moving though. I stand up as fast as I can, but not fast enough. Clove stands right next to me, another knife in hand."No, Please! Don't!" I beg her. She keeps her evil grin on her face. "Come with me then," she says. I don't even get to respond. She grabs my wrist too tight and leads me back through the woods and past the Cornucopia. I didn't realize how far I ran from her. There is no one around the Cornucopia now. She takes me behind it to the lake. All the other careers are there. Does she want all of them to see as she kills me? "Look who I got!" she shouts and gets everyone's attention. "Nice!" replies Cato. Then he walks over to me. His arms are crossed. Then he grabs my arm and takes over Clove's job of holding me there. His grip is tighter. His muscles are the biggest I have ever seen. He probably isn't even holding on with the fullest force. I try to wiggle out. He tightens his grip.

" I thought you were joining our alliance. Why were you running away?" he ask with a confused look on his face. He has a sword in his other hand and I'm afraid of what he might do with it if I tell him that I wasn't. "I was I just," I pause to think of an excuse "Got nervous and when Clove started chasing me I thought maybe you didn't want me," I answer. I avoid eye contact with him. "Oh. We defiantly need you. You could be good for something," he nnow has a smirk on his face. "Of course she will be good for something! She got a nine in training! It's higher than some people," Marvel interrupts. Everyone is now standing around me. They surround me. Cato lets go of his grip. "No one was talking to you Marvel," growls Glimmer. Everyone is staring at me. Eight eyes looking right at me. I stand awkwardly in the center of their circle. "Well, I'm pretty good at healing," I mumble. "You got a nine for healing?" Clove ask angrily. "I did some other things too." I tell her. "Like what?" Glimmer questions me. "I showed them some archery," I admit. "Glimmer, give her your bow and arrow. She might actually be able to use it." Cato demands.

She hands it over. I take it. What am I suppose to do with it now? Do they know I'm not planning on killing anyone? It's getting dark. I am starting to get hungry. Although if I ask for food they may not think I can be strong and independent. I grab my bow and start of to the woods. I will impress them by getting some fresh meat. I take my time. "Hey, Prim! Where do you think you're going? Trying to leave us are you?" Cato shouts after me. I stop and turn around. "No, I'm just going to get some food," I truthfully tell him. "In the woods? We have all the food we'll need. Get back here," I slowly walk back and sit down beside the fire.

"Do you really want to be on your own?" Clove ask me. I shake my head. "I wasn't trying to go anywhere! I was just going to hunt for some meat." They all laugh. "Sure you were," Marvel says sarcastically. "Yeah we better keep an eye on her!" Glimmer jokes. Cato takes that serious. "Okay. Who wants to take first watch?" everyone else laughs except Cato and I. "I'm serious guys. I bet she will keep running away. She already tried to twice today." I inturupt, "First of all, I didn't even know you guys wanted me in your alliance the first time." They don't look like they believe me. I have to tell them the truth of why I left the second time or else I might have someone holding on to me every last minute of my life. "And the second time, I eas just trying to impress you guys by getting fresh meat." They all start to laugh. "Awwww. She was trying to impress us." Glimmer mocks me. "Fine! But if you ever try to leave us again..." he looks at me angrily. "I won't. I promise."

"We have plenty food. You didn't need to go hunting for it," laughs Clove. "You hungry?" she ask me. "Yeah. Kind of," I admit. Glimmer and her begin to walk away. "Do you want to come with us?" they turn around to face me. "No, I'm fine. My leg hurts." Cato looks at it. "Get her some bandages or something for it." He shouts towards them. They nod and continue walking. "So, what exactly happened to your leg?" he smiles. "Clove threw a knife and I tried to dive out of the way. It still hit it though." I explain to him. "It doesn't look too bad." I take a closer look at it. "No. I've seen worse." It will heal pretty fast. "We are going to set up the tents. Don't even try to go somewhere or else..." I sit still and observe them as the quickly put up the five tents. They do them with no effort. I wonder if they were trained how to put them up. Seems strange, a lesson on how to put up a tent. It must have been strange training your whole life for the Hunger Games.

"We have dinner," says Glimmer. They all come back and sit around the fire with me. Clove hands me a first aid kit. I find in the first aid kit some type of wash for it. I wipe it down then bandage it up with some cloth. "Thank you" I close up the first aid kit. Cato hands me some food. I munch on some dried meat and bread. Personally, I would have rather had fresh meat, but whatever. In the sky the seal of Panem appears. The anthem begins to play. One by one the faces of the tributes who died today with their district number. With almost everyone you hear "I killed them!" or "They didn't even fight back!" from the careers. Peeta and Rue are safe tonight. It relaxes me a bit to know that.

"Primrose," says Cato. "Prim," I correct him. "Prim, we only had four of the large tents, so I hope your okay with having the small one." He points to the smallest tent. "Go check it out," I walk over to it and go inside. It is nice. The tent has a sleeping bag in it. They put a lantern in it for me too. I sit down on my sleeping bag and watch them talk. "Should we keep her?" I hear from Marvel. "Yeah. For a couple more days at least. She could be valuable," says Cato. "I call killing her later!" Clove calls out. "Shhhhh," everyone hushes her. "Fine, you can do it." They are already deciding on who will kill me. "Let's go to bed now, I'll put out the fire." everyone goes in a tent. I keep a knife nearby just in case. It's different here. At least in the Capitol I felt safe, here I don't know what will happen. I wonder if I would be better on my own. I have no choice now.


	12. Chapter 12 Hunting

I slowly drift asleep._ I am playing in the meadow with Buttercup and Lady. I skip around. Katniss, my mother, and father are there too. Katniss and I are chasing each other around. Everyone is smiling and laughing._ "Wake up!" I suddenly hear. I roll over. "Prim, get up!" I sit up. It is still dark outside. "Why?" Clove is standing there. "Were going hunting," I thought we had enough food. "Ok. I'll meet you outside," I tell her. I put my coat back on and bring my bow and arrow. I walk out of my tent. Everybody is already out and awake. "Do we need someone to stand guard here?" I ask. "Glimmer's doing that tonight. Why thinking about leaving?" They will never let me go for that one. "No," I answer. "Let's go over there," Clove points over to the woods. We all begin to walk over there. We quietly walk through the woods for a while. "What are we hunting for?" I forgot to ask them earlier. "The boy from your district. The one who's in love with your sister. Unless we find someone else first. Excited?" he smirks at me. I shake my head and look down. They giggle.

Were hunting for people? They want to kill Peeta! I am nervous about this now. They might find him. I keep walking with them however.I look up. No one is around. I look back. No one. It could be my chance to run free. No, I shouldn't do that. This could be a test. Maybe they want to see if I'd go away. Who knows what Cato would do to me if I ran off. I walk back. They probably turned around without me noticing. "Boo!" Someone jumps out at me. My heart almost stops. I jump back and scream. They are all there and laughing at me. "What was that for?" I ask. "Hey it was her idea!" Marvel says pointing to Clove. "I wanted to see if you'd scream again like you did at training. It's so funny!" Clove answers. I am angry. I want to run away from them now. I need to make sure nothing happens to Peeta though and if I want to escape I need to wait for when everyone's sleeping.

"Now come on guys. We need to get back to work." Cato luckily interrupts their fun. I say the only thing I can think of to get them away from Peeta. "Ahh, I think when I saw him run from the cornucopia he ran that way," I lie. I led them the opposite way I saw him go. After walking for it a bit Cato takes the lead again. I see a blaze of fire through the woods. Soon everyone sees it. "Look over there!" Marvel shouts. We all go running. They are so excited it's like they found gold or something. "I got this one!" shouts Cato. It isn't Peeta. Or Rue. They would be smarter then tho leave a fire going at night. "Come on guys get your weapons out," Cato cheers. I dont take out my bow and arrow though. I don't want to hurt the person. He leads us in front of her. She is sound asleep. Cato is stomping to wake her up. She wakes up. She lets out a scream. "No!" she cries. With that Cato slashes her with his sword. I want to do something. Try to heal her or something. They would make fun of me for that though or worse.

We go walk back to our tents. "Did you see her face? She was all like 'No!'" laughs Marvel. "That was hilarious!" says Clove. "How long have you been training for this?" I ask to change the subject. "Most people in District 1 and 2 start when they turn 8. I started though when I was 7," Cato tells me. It is still dark out. I am very tired still. We get back to our tents. Glimmer is sitting by the fire still. "Did you kill anyone?" Glimmer ask. "One girl," answers Clove. "On the way we hid from Prim and then jumped out at her. She screamed so loud. It was hilarious!" Clove giggles. "That sounds funny!" Glimmer agrees. "I think I'm going back to bed," I say. "It's almost morning though," Glimmer tells me. "Fine," I respond.

We sit around the fire talking about home. It is interesting to learn about district 1 and 2. It almost sounds like the Capitol. "What was district 12 like?" ask Marvel. "My home was small. It had two rooms and a very small kitchen. It was in the poorer part of district 12." I tell them. "Wow. That sounds terrible," says Glimmer. "What was your family like?" Does Buttercup and Lady count as my family? "I have a sister, Katniss, and a mom. My sister was amazing. I miss her so much. I loved my mom too. My father died about five years ago in a coal mining accident." I explain to them. "Oh." she simple says. I want to leave now and go to the woods. Obviously I can't. Tomorrow night I will escape.


	13. Chapter 13 The Escape

After talking for a while the sun finally comes out. "So today we could try to find that boy again. He might be out during the day," says Cato. Oh no. I thought they gave up trying to find Peeta. I need to get away. Now. I slowly walk to my tent as they are making their plan. Is it worth it? They could very easily catch me. I could at least try. It's not like they'd kill me... or would they? I grab my backpack I got from the cornucopia. I haven't got a chance to examine the contents though. It feels heavy though so I take it. I strap it to my back. I want to get out silently. The only way out of my tent is the way facing the fire. I can't have them notice me. I peek out of my tent. Clove is looking right at my tent. She will notice if go out. I need to wait for her to look away. I could just go out there and act like I'm listening to the then run away. That's what I'll do.

I walk out of my tent and sit down. "What's with the backpack?" Glimmer ask. "I thought we were going hunting," I lie. "Not for a while," she laughs. Perfect. They are believing it. I listen to them talk about how they are going to kill everyone. It's almost funny how excited they get. Now. It is a good time. They are fighting who will kill Peeta. I walk away. No one notices. Quietly I start to jog. "Hey, where you going?" Cato shouts. He stands up and I begin to run. Quickly they all begin chasing me. I run as fast as I can,but they are easily faster than me. They have longer legs for one of the corner of my eye, I see Cato swig his sword. Oh no. While running, I look back. They are literally right behind me. Cato swipes his sword right by me. It doesn't hit me. I keep running. He tries again. This time he is successful.

It hit my wrist. I let out a cry. I need to stop, but know I can't. If I stop now, they would defiantly kill me. My wrist is throbbing with pain "Get back here!" he demands. I keep running. My legs are getting weaker. I look back. At that time Glimmer dives and reaches for me. She grabs my leg. I stumble down to the ground. I cry in pain. I know I need to stand up though and keep running. AS fast as I can, I pull myself to my feet. Through my tears that blur my vision, I see Clove, blocking my path. I turn around. There is Cato. I reach back for my bow, only to remember I wasn't smart enough to bring it with me. Cato can very easily kill me now. The woods are only a few feet away. If I could make it there I could climb and be safe. Few ideas come to my mind on how to get there. I decide to follow through with the first one that pops in my head.

"Please, please don't kill me," I whimper through my crying. "Oh, we won't kill you," Cato takes a pause. "Yet." He smirks at me. I continue crying. "Um,hey. Let's go back to camp and deal with her there. We didn't leave anyone to guard our stuff." Marvel suggest. "Fine." Clove, probably the second strongest behind Cato, puts her hand on my shoulder and leads me back. I walk a few steps. I keep crying... fake crying now. Luckily for me, I am small. Quickly, I bend down, and get free from Clove's grip. I start to sprint back to the woods. Clove growls in frustration. The first tree I see, I begin to climb up it.

I can barely use my left arm. All I use to get to the safety of the top is my right arm and my feet. The tree is not the sturdiest. I am lucky it is holding me. Quickly, I jump over to the next one. It is much more thicker. I look down to see Clove struggling to get getting about halfway up she misses a branch and stumbles to the ground. Something goes whizzing past my ear. I easily dodge it. Glimmer has _my _bow. It's a waste because she was terrible aim. Each arrow she sends up, I dodge. I need to get deeper in the woods. I stand up and start hopping from tree to tree. They follow quickly on the ground.

I must stop soon to look at my wrist. It is defiantly badly cut. My legs are getting tired from traveling to different trees. I need to stop. I quickly examine my surroundings. There is a tree up ahead with a branch that looks very strong. I'll stop there. It's my best bet. They will have difficulties climbing it too, because of it's lack of texture in the trunk. I jump over to it. Carefully I sit down to examine my wrist. It is very bad. One of the deepest cut's I have ever seen. Unfortunately it will not heal on it's own. I can't just bandage this up. I will need something else. I could stitch it up, but there are none of the necessary supplies to do that. "You can't stay up there forever! When you come down we will be right here!" shouts Glimmer. I will be safe at least for a couple of days at least. I decide it will be a good time to look through my pack. It has some crackers, dried meat, a medal water bottle, a miniature first aid kit, some rope, a small pocket knife, and a sleeping bag. I look through the first aid kit. Nothing but bandages and wipes.

I decide to wrap it up for now to keep it clean. I know there would be something in the large first aid kit that the careers had back at their camp. I can't get there though. I look down. They are still watching me carefully. Every single eye is on me. 6 eyes staring at me. 6? Shouldn't there be eight? Marvel, Glimmer and Cato. No Clove. I don't know where she went. At least with them watching me they can't get Peeta. I sit and just stay observing my surroundings. There are all trees. I can't see anything else but trees. I'll edventually need water. Maybe I'll be able to get higher and find a stream or lake. I look back down. Clove has joined them again. She brought some stuff with her. I guess they are planning on camping out down there. This morning I had enough food and water so I should be good for at least today.

I decide to set up for night. Careful not to drop it, I set out my sleeping bag. I use the rope to tie it around the branch so I won't fall. I ease myself into sun is going down. Peeta and Rue are both still alive again tonight. The careers start a fire on the ground. I can barely feel the warmth from it. The smell of the food they are cooking makes me hungry. I close my eyes. I must get out of here. Tomorrow I'll have a plan.


	14. Chapter 14 Cato

I wake up with the sun not out yet. The first thing that comes to my mind is Peeta. I hope he is still alright. I know he's still alive at least. I need him to get home. There is a little chance I can win this with my age and being so small. He has a better chance of winning the whole thing. If he wins my family will benefit too. They will get food for a whole year. Katniss needs Peeta too. He is perfect for her. I just know it.

Katniss would love him too. No one could come between them... except Gale. Katniss has been hunting with him since she was very young. He is by far her best friend. All these years when they went hunting they divided up the food. Even if one of them caught it all they still shared. Peeta fed my family before she met Gale though. I need a way to make Peeta look like a hero. He needs to help me some how. Tomorrow I will find Peeta. I could run through the trees until I see him. I have them though, watching my ever move. I look down. Well, no one is watching me now. They are all asleep. Should I risk getting down now? That would make to much noise. I could go through the trees. They wouldn't be able to hear me. I stand up and roll up my sleeping bag. It wrinkles. Cato must have heard it because he sits up. Ugg. There went my chance. I stand as still as I can behind a branch hoping he wont see me and think I moved on.

He stands up and walks right by the tree. He looks me right in the eyes. He can see me. "Prim," he whispers. I look down at him. "You have to go now! They are all asleep. I promise you'll be safe," he tells me. "You just want to kill me yourself. I'm not stupid" I say. "No. Come down and go now! I won't stop you," he promises. Bravely, I climb down. I don't know to trust him or not. Something tells me to trust him though. It's foolish I know. I step down so I am now on the ground right next to him. Unaware of what he will do. He doesn't have a sword, but that doesn't mean anything. He is strong. "Here. Take this," he hands me the first aid kit from the other day. I star at it in disbelief. Is he really helping me or is this just a dream. I blink fast to see if I will wake up.

"Go already!," I think I see a small tear drip down his face. I begin to jog the opposite way I came from, deeper in the woods.. I look back every couple seconds to make sure no one is following me. Cato stands there. His face blank from expression He watches me. "What's that noise " I hear coming from behind me. It is Marvel. "Where is she?" Glimmer ask. I hide in a bush and observe them. Cato just plays along and shrugs his shoulders. Quickly they start looking for me. Clove and Glimmer go one way and Marvel goes another. Niether head towards me. I peak out. Cato is all that is left."Thank you," I whisper silently to him. Hoping for him to be able to see it. "Run," I think he says back. Another tear goes down his face. He wipes it off. Then he takes off, running in the direction Cato went. He has his sword with him again. I can't believe this. A Career just saved my life. Not any Career, Cato, the strongest, fiercest Career. Everyone must have a heart deep inside them. Even Cato.

I make sure there is no sign of them and step out from the bush. I continue walking cautiously. I wonder what those tears were about. Was he actually crying? Why did he save me. Wasn't it yesterday when I heard him talking about killing me? I may never know why he saved me.I walk all day hoping to get as far away from them as possible. I actually managed to get away from them. Hopefully for good this time. I settle into a tree and fall asleep. In my sleeping bag, safe from the Careers.


	15. Chapter 15 Rue

Once I wake up, the sun has risen. I sit up and take a look around. I do not recognize where I am. Last night it was too dark and I needed to get away fast. In the tree next to me I see something move. I stand completely still. It moves again. _It_ is a person! This can't be good. What if the Careers followed me here and just hid. Should I get away now? I quietly go over to see who it person is about my size. There is only one other girl my size in this arena. I walk closer. It is Rue! "Rue," I whisper. She jerks up and backs into the tree. "It's me, Prim," I tell her. She relaxes. "Where were you?" she ask. "I thought we were going to stick together," I begin to explain to everything about the Careers. I tell her how Cato saved me and how he cried. "He had a little sister back home you know. Maybe you reminded him of her," she informs me. "I don't know. Maybe." I sit down on a branch next to her to put the ointment on my wrist again. I pull it out of my backpack and start to rub it on.

"Where did you get that?" Rue ask shocked. "I got it in a parachute. I guess I have at least a couple sponsors," I bandage my arm back up. "You have sponsors!" she seems jealous. "I guess. I thought everyone had some," I say. "You have to be really good to get enough to send you things like medicine," I didn't know I was that good. "I have some food in here if you need some," I want to change the subject. I hate talking about myself. "I have some roots we can cook up if you want to save the food," She hands me some plants that I recognize. "Where did you find these?" They remind me a lot of home. "In the pond," she points over to the right. Water! "Let's go look over there. I am thirsty," I start to climb down the tree. The pond is less than 15 yards away.

I bring my water bottle with me to fill it up. I fill it up than purify it. "Here are some of the plants I found," Rue points out. Katniss. That plant is a Katniss. They are safe to eat and taste delicious. "I know how to cook these," I tell her. I make a small fire. I do how Katniss showed me. You quickly put it in the fire and pull it out then dump it in water. I hand her some and she eats it, "These are good." I take a bite too. They taste so much like home.

"The Careers have a ton of supplies stacked up by the cornucopia. We should go get some," I mention while eating. Effie would be angry, but who cares about manners here? "Getting them would be really hard. We should just try to destroy all of them," Her idea is probably better. They would be able to seee or here us if we tried to take them And if they saw me... that would NOT be good at all. "Sure," I want to do it now before I chicken out. "Do you know if they are all watching it or what?" I think back to that day. They all camped by the lake. They may have moved since then though. "I don't think so. We could go look though," I think we need to bring our stuff just in case we can't get all the way back here.

I lead her the way I think I ran from the Careers. We walk for about thirty minutes. We talk about our homes on the way. Rue and I probably would have been best friends if we lived in the same district. I recognize where I am now. I know just where to go. We stay in the woods but we can see the pyramid near by. None of the Careers are around it. "Do you want to go for it?" she ask me. I don't think there is anyone watching. We could go right now and grab whatever we wanted. "I don't know. It seems too good to be true," I tell her. "I think we should," she says. We walk slowly out of the woods to make sure no one is around. It's just there. For us.

She starts to run to get something. I follow behind her. It is about 50 yards away but we keep running. We make it to the pyramid. I see some food. All the food I could need. There is not even a person in sight. Rue runs up and grabs a backpack. At the same time, I go flying back into the woods.

I don't know what pushed me back. All I know, is that the pyramid was a trap. I stand up to go look for Rue. My arm is in a lot of pain. I must have landed on it."Rue!" I call out. There is no answer. I search on both sides of me. She's no where. I look through the trees at the scattered supplies. Rue lays right in the open. Without thinking, I run out to her. She isn't breathing. "Rue!" I cry. Then I hear it. The cannon signaling she is dead. I scream. There are laughter coming I stay put. There is nothing I can do. The Careers are there. They are looking at them. Joy. They have a look of joy on their faces. I want to get away before they notice me. I will be their next target. I need to get up. I try to stand up using my arms.I definitely did something to my right arm. I run. I don't know where to. I need to cry. Somewhere where no one will be able to hear me weep. I try to go up a tree in the woods but I can't with my wrist. I just stand there and begin to cry. Rue. She couldn't do anything about it. I should have warned her they probably had some sort of trap around it. This is all my fault.

I wait until I can't cry anymore. I go looking back to the pyramid. She is still there just laying there. They are all gone. She is not breathing. She is dead. I take the Katniss roots she gave me and put them in her hand. "Good bye Rue," I say my final goodbye then go into the woods. I need to do something for my wrist it really hurts. I remember the first aid kit Cato gave me. There is similar ointment in there that I got from a sponsor. I dig through it until I find some wrap. Similar to the one I had on it before only much stronger. I take a piece of bark from a tree and make a splint for it, I need to find shelter. I can not climb trees yet.

I search for a while then find a good bush to hid in that no one will be able to see me in. I cut out some branches from the inside to make a tent type dome. It's getting dark. I can see the tributes who have past to day through the bush. Rue. That is it. I cry some more. I think I cry myself to sleep. I can't believe I let this happen to Rue.


	16. Chapter 16 Peeta and The Letter

I wake up to a nightmare about Rue. It is almost morning. I can tell by the moon, the way the Careers told me before I left them. My wrist is much worse today. Carefully, I take off the splint. It is very swollen. I need to apply ice to it. Unfortunately, there's no place to find snow here. My best choice is to go to the pond and put it in there. Slowly, I pack up my stuff and put it in my backpack. The journey to the pond shouldn't be too far from me. I walk for about ten minutes. The whole time I fear the Careers will be hiding behind a tree, waiting to kill when I find the pond, I dunk my whole arm in it. The cold water feels nice against my injury.

"Attention tribute," I hear. "There has been a rule change," Oh great. What have they decided to do now? "We are allowing two tributes from the same district to be the victors instead of just one person." Is this real? Peeta and I can both survive! I need to find him! I jump out of the pond with excitement. Where could Peeta be? I decide I should go looking for him right away. Our chances to surviving will be better together. I dry off a little and then anxiously begin my search for Peeta. Can this really be happening?

He will probably be around water. Luckily, there is a stream that goes off the pond. I could look around that for him. I walk along the side of the creek. Peeta probably won't be in a tree so I just look over to the sides and all around. The ground is very rocky. "Peeta," I whisper every couple minutes. There is never a reply. I keep searching. "Peeta," I say slightly louder this time. "You finally decided to come find me," I hear coming form across the stream. I look over no one is there. Then I see it. The rocks move. "Hey Prim," he says. I jump back a little. Peeta stands up. He was camouflaged with the rocks. "Peeta!" I run up and give him a big hug.

"What happened to you?" ask Peeta. He is talking about my arm I think. "It's a long story. I hurt badly though. We should find shelter." I explain briefly. "I saw some caves over there," He points to the right. From what I can see, they look great. They can be concealed easily. We start to walk over there. "This is perfect," I run up to a cave I see the inside. It has just a small entrance that we could easily cover up. The inside is completely vacant."Do you have any supplies?" I ask Peeta. "This is it," he holds up a small sheet of plastic. "Could we use that as a floor?" he hands it to me. I spread it out on the ground. I take out my sleeping bag and put it on top of it. It looks quite nice in here actually.

"I'll camouflage the outside," Peeta steps outside. It is so quiet. I'd get lonely after a while. I decide to take a closer look through my first aid kit. There is a lot of really cool stuff. I find an ice pack that you just squeeze to make it cold and can use it multiple times. I activate it and set it on my injured wrist. I keep looking through. There are a lot of types of bandages. Nothing too exciting except pain medicine. Then I see a piece of paper stuck to the bottom. I take it out. I pull it out and take a look at it. From what I can tell it's a note. It's stained with some kind of purple juice. I flip it over. It reads:

_Dear Prim,_

_I'm sorry for everything I did. I wanted to protect you. You're so young. That's why I wanted you to come with us. I was nervous what everyone else would do. I realized that it probably wouldn't work when Clove hit you with her knife. I'm really sorry about that. You probably would have been fine on your own. I acted for them; My district. My family back home. I needed to live up to their expectation. I still can not believe I hit you with my sword. I am truly sorry. You will win though. I'll make sure. As I write this, I am suppose to make sure you don't escape. I will save you though. I will help you free. So if your reading this my plan has worked. To save you. So please Prim, win for me,_

_Cato_

Cato actually did try to save me. A tear drips down my face. Now I have to win. I wipe it away then stuff the letter back in the first aid kit so no one can see it. Peeta comes back in. "Come look what I did," I follow him out. "Wow! This is amazing," You can't even tell there's an entrance. "Are you hungry?" I ask him. "Sure," I show him down to the pond and tell him how to pick the katniss plant. I can not because of my arm. Then I teach him how to cook it step by step. After he's done we put out the fire and go into the cave to eat. "How did you hurt your arm?" I tell him about Rue and the explosion. Unfortently, my hearing has been weakened. Everything is quiet and has a buzz sound to it. That leads to me telling him about the Careers.

I am getting tired. "You can have the sleeping bag. It isn't too cold tonight," I tell him. "Are you sure?" he ask. I nod. He goes inside of it. I notice a scrape on his knee. He must notice me staring at it. "At the cornucopia I took an arrow to the knee," It doesn't look good. "Here," I put some of the ointment Haymitch gave me on it. "Thanks." He stares at me the whole time I do it.

* * *

**Did anyone notice my Skyrim reference there? Haha.**


	17. Chapter 17 Clove

I wake up. It is very quiet. Nearly silent Peeta is sitting up in his sleeping bag. "When did you wake up?" I ask him. He says something back but I can barely hear him. "What?" He says something back louder. I can hear him say, "Less than an hour ago," but it's very quiet. "My hearing has gotten worse," I tell him. He picks up a stick and goes to the corner of the cave and starts to write in the dirt. _That's terrible! I know your a good healer. Do you think you could fix it?_ Never has anyone came to my mom and I for hearing. Usually if they did lose it they would have to go to a real doctor in town or just live without it. "I've never tried. I don't think I know what to do for it," He frowns.

_You stay here. I'm going to see if I can find any food._ I nod. I sit and wait patiently. He stays out for a while. I am almost about to go looking for him when he comes back in. He holds a basket of strawberries. "Where did you get those?" I ask. "Haymitch sent them!" He yells. His smile tells me he is excited. "Have you gotten sponsers yet?" I notice my voice is rather loud too. He shakes his head. I knew I already had sponsors_. _I just assumed Peeta had some too. He holds out the basket. I take one. It's the best thing I have had since I was in the Capitol. The juice reminds me of that awful morning back home. It taste good though. I enjoy it. We eat the them all in a matter of thirty minutes.

It is still very quiet. Niether Peeta or I talk to each since we would have to speak loudly for me to hear it. That might attract enemies. Suddenly a big smile goes across Peeta's face. _They are having a feast at the Cornucopia. Maybe they have something for your ears! I will go see,_ He writes.No I can't let him. It is very dangerous. "I want to go. You stay here," I yell even louder. Cato will probably let me get by. I don't know if he'd let Peeta though. It would be much safer for me. _It will be too dangerous for you, _he scribbles down."Please let me go! I'll be fine," I beg him. I excpect him to reject it but he write, _Fine. Be really careful._ I give him a hug. "Thanks, Peeta." I say quieter.

I grab my stuff then hurry out. I know where to go from here I think. I go the way I came. It takes me about 30 minutes to hike all the way there. My arm fells much better today. I still have it bandaged up I finally get to the Cornucopia, no one is around. Quickly I plan out my strategy. I will sprint all the way to the bag with 12 on it, then I will run back to safety in the woods. I wait for the right time then start to run. I feel the wind blowing across my face as I run. Then I reach it. I quickly stop to look through it. I can't wait much longer. I'm too curious. It has two things shaped similar to an ear. I slip them over my ear.

I start to jog back. No one is around, so I take my time. Then I feel something tackle me to the ground. I scream. "We got you now!" they say. It is Clove's voice. She picks me up and flips me over forcefully. I am now laying on my back facing her. Her cruel smile scares me.I notice the knife she has in her pocket. I am dead. I know it. I have no escape this time. She is pinning me down. "You liked our little trap we set for you and your little friend?" Anger fills me. Does she really have to bring that up? I can feel my face get warm with anger. I let out a scream. It sounds like a growl. She quickly covers my mouth up with her hand. I try kicking but I can't. She is sitting on my legs. I give up struggling And she lets out a little laugh."Let's see. I'll bring you back to the lake. Cato might want to do it himself!"She picks me up and throws me over her shoulder like a sack. Cato might save me at least. I doubt he will now though.

I try getting away. She is very strong. She brings me to where they have their tents. She throws me down to the ground. I let out a yelp of pain. My legs are pounding with pain. I don't even try to move. I don't think I could if I tried. She pins me down again though. I try to hold back my tears. "Cato!" she shouts. He comes running. Cato looks down at me with fear in his eyes. "I got her again!" she cheers. "Do you want to do it or shall I?" she ask Cato. Cato has his sword in his hand, ready to fight someone. "Go ahead," he says. She lets out a cheer. "We got your little friend now we are going to get you," she pulls out her knife. She waits for a second. "Let's see. Where should we start?" She starts to trace her knife around my face very lightly. Her knife is very sharp though. I wish Cato would tell her to stop.

She then slices my chin. I let out a cry. "Be quiet!" she growls. I see Cato standing behind her. His sword looks ready to hit someone. "Help," I try to say. Nothing comes out though. Cato is staring straight at me. All of the sudden he swings his sword. It hits Clove. She falls over. Was he trying to hit me or Clove? He sets down his sword and just stares. I try to get up. I can't though. "Thank you," I manage to get out. He doesn't say anything. He shakes his head slowly. After a while he says, "I was going to have to sometime anyway."His face is bright red. "Are you all right?" he ask. "My legs hurt," I tell him. "You'll be okay," he says without even a question in his voice. "I'll be right back," he goes to his tent. I wait for him to come back. When he comes back he is carrying something. It is a large first aid kit. Just like the one he gave me. He opens it up. He looks through for a while. He pulls out a bandage. He puts it on my chin, without cleaning it first or anything. I know he's trying to help though. "Thanks," I say. "Would you like to go in Clove's tent?" he ask. I guess Glimmer is gone. Last night I didn't pay attention to the hovercraft. "Sure," he lifts me up and carries me gently to the tent. He sets me down on a cot.

"What happened to Glimmer and Marvel?" I ask. "Tracker Jackers got them yesterday," he stands next to me. "Are you hungry?" The only thing I ate today were the strawberries with Peeta. Peeta! What will he think when I don't come back? "Sort of... Yeah," he goes out to get something to eat. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a couple of days. I just hope I'll be able to sit up soon. Cato comes back with a bowl filled with something. "Here have some of this," he gives me a spoonful of soup. It taste so good. I eat the whole bowl. "Are you alright in here alone? I'll just be right over there," he starts to walk out."I got your note," I stop him. He turns around. "Oh. You did? I really meant what I wrote," he tells me. "You are going to win," and then he leaves.


	18. Chapter 18 The Final Four

I stay here. I can't go anywhere anyway. I don't know if 'd want to go anywhere if I could. Cato will protect my here. No one would mess with Cato. It is around the afternoon. I've been here for what seems like hours,just sitting here all alone. I haven't done anything,yet I am exhausted Although I have the ear pieces, it's quiet. I can hear the wind blowing through the tries and Cato walking around outside. His shadow is massive. He's been out there nearly the whole time. He leaves my view. I'm about to yell at him to come back when he comes back with someone entrance to the tent opens. I expect to see Cat, but instead I see Peeta."Prim!" Peeta is moves right next to me. "Prim! Are you alright? I came looking for you since you never came back. The district two guy found me looking for you and brought me here," Cato is standing outside the tent. "I'm okay. Thank you for coming," I am glad to see Peeta again. He gives engulfs me in a hug.

He sits down on the cot next to me. "There's only five people left, you know," he informs me. "We could win!" I am begining to doubt that I can win now. I can't even walk! How am I suppose to win and possibly fight? "You can." He obviously doesn't know of my injuries. "You can too! You are just as good if not better." I don't think he knows how bad I really am. I never even had a chance. I was overly confident about this. I should have accepted the fact that I wouldn't make it out of here earlier. It surely would have saved me a lot of effort. "I can't even walk! How am I suppose to get out of here?" He stops and is looks as if he is about to cry. Really, I should be the one crying. Peeta has a decent chance of winning if he would leave. He was dumb for coming here in the first place. "I don't know, but you will. I should have never let you come here by yourself," he holds my hand tight. I squeeze it back.

All I want is for Peeta to leave. Who knows what Cato will do. He killed Clove earlier, one of his friends,his ally. He would kill Peeta without even thinking about it."Leave Peeta." I tell him softly. "Okay. Come on. I'll carry you back to the cave." He doesn't understand. I just want to stay here! Cato is at least more honest than Peeta. He wouldn't have had me believing that I will win, only to disappoint me later. "No. You go. I want to stay here." Peeta moves closer. "Prim, I don't that's a good idea. He's a career. He's capable of a lot more than you may think. That guy can kill anyone in a matter of seconds." He whispers into my ear, as he doesn't want Cato to hear him.

"_That guy_ saved me and is a whole lot better than someone who lies constantly!" I spit out at Peeta. I fight back tears that I now are coming. Peeta's face is red. "I'm sorry little duck." I'm more than angry now.I'm furious That was Katniss's name for me. No one else calls me that. No one else_ can_ call me that! "Peeta. Get. Out." I emphasize the word 'out'. He doesn't leave. "I just think you should come back to the cave. It's so much safer there!" I feel a tear roll down my check. "You lie about everything Peeta! You lied how you love Katniss. You lied how I had a chance of winning! You lied about everything that's important to me!" I yell. "Prim-" I interrupt him. "Just leave!" I cry.

He stares at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am for wanting to stay with Cato. Right now it seems a whole lot better than leaving with Peeta. Finally Peeta exits. I breath a sigh of relief the second he's gone. I watch his shadow leave. The second I'm sure he's gone, I'm desperate to talk to Cato. "Cato," I call through my tears. He stays outside. "Cato!" I cry louder. He walks in. "I can go kill him if you'd like. He probably hasn't gotten too far." I'm so mad at Peeta right now I almost take Cato up on his offer. "He'll die eventually." I say. I still haven't stopped crying. "Are you alright?" Cato ask genuinely concerned. "Cato, I can't win!" I try to shake the though out of my head. Cato shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sure if you were as awesome as me, you'll win." He has a smile on his face. He's trying to cheer me up. I force a smile. "Honestly what do you think?" I manage to ask him. "Well if we kill District Eleven, which I could do simply, then we would just need Peeta." He pauses. "What about us? We can't both win and that wouldn't be fair to you if I won. You've been working to win this for forever!" I speak.

"We'll worry about that later." We sit in silence. "Cato, what was training like?" I ask out of curiosity. "Intense." He laughs. "He figured that! Tell me more about it." I beg. "Well, on weekday mornings I would get up really early at around six. The gym was across the down. I had to be there by six thirty so I ran there every single morning. Then when I got there we'd wait for everyone to arrive. The instructor made us run miles of laps in the gym first. After that we worked with weaponry. That was my favorite part." He explains." We had typical academic school after that. I'm pretty sure only the kids who would never even have a chance to get chosen to volunteer liked that." Cato smiles as he talks, like that was a joyful time of his life. "The rest of the day we worked on survival skills and what ever else the instructor wanted us to."I imagine doing that my whole life instead of school. It sounds exhausting. "I'm going to go get some food!" Cato runs out.


	19. Chapter 19 The Victors

My stomach growls. I'm hungrier than I though. Patiently, I wait for Cato's return. I braid strands of my hair as I wait. _My prep team would probably be impressed at my excellent braiding skills. _I think to myself. I wonder what everyone thinks of how I'm doing. They probably think I'm stupid. Haymitch would probably be furious I went with the careers instead of Peeta. Although I'm still angry with Peeta, he doesn't deserve to die. Maybe I should have done it earlier when he was here while I wasn't thinking about it. One thing I know for sure though is that I do in no way want to return home with Peeta.

_Boom! _A canon sounds. My first thought is Cato. He had plenty of food less than a hundred yards away. Surely nothing could have happened to him there. It can't be him! I need to know if it was him! If I call for him, and someone is still around they'd find me for sure too. Walking to him is not an option. The only available choice is to crawl. It can't be Cato!

I lower myself to my hands and knees. With each shuffle I take pain is sent through my legs. I can move this way though and I am desprete to find Cato. He needs to be alive. I don't know if I'll be able to continue without him! I hurry as fast as I can, which unfortunately isn't very fast. He must be near the destroyed pyramid. From what I could see, they managed to salvage some items. I turn the corner anxiously and I see him. He's standing! He's alive! Right behind him is Thresh, from Rue's district, dead on the ground. He has a large gash running down his arm. "Cato!" I cry, relieved to see him. "Prim! What are you doing?"He runs over to me. He carefully lifts me up in his arms. I give him a hug, never wanting to let go. "I thought it was you!" He hugs me back. "It's alright Prim. I'm fine," he comforts me.

"Prim were the only ones left. Just us and Peeta! I can kill him easily." Oh no. Once Cato kills Peeta what if he kills me! I don't want to see it! Now it seems so much more real. I don't want to see Cato kill Peeta! Maybe he will die of thirst or something. No he couldn't. The creek was right by the cave. He has everything he would need. Why does it have to be just us left? What would Katniss do if she was here? She would do anything she could to get home. I guess if I want to get home I will need to do it. I just can't though._ Just close yours eyes while Cato does it._ I tell myself.

Just then, Peeta breaks through the woods. He is nearly unarmed except a knife I left behind. Cato luckily has his sword with him. I'm confused when he sticks it into it's case. Peeta doesn't stop running. He sprints straight to the Cornucopia. That's when we see why. Dogs, no beast, are chasing after him. They will attack us too. We scurry up the Cornucopia, hoping the animals can't climb. Peeta soon follows. They stay far apart. I am now facing Peeta as Cato holds me. The beast continue to growl and scratch. We are lucky we made it up before they got near. My heart beats fast. I don't know what Cato's doing. He could kill Peeta in an instant. I look up at Cato. He has a smirk is splattered across his face.

That's when I notice Peeta. He pulls back his knife ready to aim at Cato's head. Peeta's about to release it when Cato lifts me up, protecting him. I scream thinking Peeta will throw it anyway. Luckily he stops. "Cato!" I yell. He lowers me back down. I try wiggling out of his arm. This makes him hold tighter. "Please!" I beg him. He completely ignores me. Was this his plan all along to make me trust him and then kill me? It couldn't have been. If he wanted to kill me he could of just done it before or of let Clove do it like she wanted to.

"Let me go!" I yell again. _This is it. _I think. _I'm going to die here. _As I expected, Cato doesn't listen. I say it again. He sees it this time and so does Cato. He puts his hand over my mouth. Very tight. I can barely breath. Why is he doing this to me? Peeta aims his throw again, at the same spot.

Cato lifts me up where Peeta was aiming it. Peeta stops suddenly. Cato wanted to use me! That's it! That is why he tried to save me. He must of known Peeta wouldn't try to kill me. If he had me Peeta wouldn't attack him. That was his plan. Anger builds up inside of me. Cato is much stronger than I thought. There is nothing I can do. I just wait. Peeta looks just as nervous as I am. Cato's grip around my face is starting to hurt. I wish he would at least loosen his hand. Both of them stand still, waiting for each other too move. After minutes of waiting nervously, Cato throws me to the ground at the same time he pulls out his sword. I land hard on the Cornucopia, but my fear is worse than the pain.

I quickly sit up. No protection is available for me. I watch Cato run toward Peeta. The creatures are still attempting to attack us. With one swift motion, Cato swings his sword and kills Peeta. It's that fast. "Peeta!" I scream. Tears rush down my face. I'm ashamed I let Cato do that. I'm suddenly afraid of Cato. Peeta's canon sounds. Cato walks back to me. "No!" I cry. "Please don't!" Cato stops. "It's alright Prim. I won't hurt you." I still don't stop crying. He sits down next to me. The dogs run to the woods. They disappear from my sight the way Peeta disappeared from me. "Prim, I'm not leaving this arena without you." We sit in silence unaware of what to do now.

"Did I tell you about my sister?"Cato begins. I shake my head. "Ironically, her name is Violet, like the flower too. Anyway, she's your age and I love her so much. When I first meet you, I saw her in you. She was the only reason I was thinking of not volunteering. In district two, we plan it out months ahead of time who volunteers. It was set Clove and I would volunteer." Cato explains.

"She cried the night before the Reaping. Violet was so innocent, just like you. She refused to come to the gym with me more than she had too. The last few years I trained every single day, I was set on volunteering. It was never her intentions to volunteer when she got older. The day of the Reaping she was more nervous about me than I was. We both walked down to the square together. Then they pulled out the girls name. It was her. Of course Clove volunteered, but it got me thinking. What if she didn't leave in District 2 and she went in the games? That's when I saw you and heard about how you wouldn't let your sister go in for you. I knew I had to save you."

"You're sister loves you too though. Don't you need to get home to her?" We sit quietly. He doesn't answer my question. "Lady's and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Sevnty-forth Hunger Games, Primrose and Cato. I give you the tribute of District Two and Twelve!"

* * *

**So what did you think of what I did? I hope you don't hate it... Be sure to tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Final Ceremony

**I really don't understand this. It took me about 3 days to write a two page research paper, but I can write this in less than an hour while listening to my fav/random playlist.(Alexander Ludwig is on it!) Anyway, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I really appreciate all your reviews. I've been trying to answer all of them. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

The first thought to occupy my mind is this isn't possible. I know what they said," Two tributes can web if they are from the same district." I pretty much gave that up once I stopped teaming up with Peeta. "Cato, is this real?" I ask quietly. He shrugs his shoulders. The sound of trumpets blare through the arena. A hovercraft appears in the sky. I think I'm imagining things when two ladders come down for us. I sit there as Cato grabs on to one. "Prim, come on!" he says gently. I slowly crawl over to the other ladder as the one he holds onto begins to elevate. Once I grab on to mine a current freezes me in place and I begin to float up.

Inside the hovercraft everything is clear. It seems like a dream after the dirt of the Arena for what seems like years. I look around. Cato is gone. "Cato?" I call out. In an instant I am surrounded by people. "Where's Cato?" I ask. No one answers me. I begin to get nervous. What if he didn't make it out of the Arena after he saved me. What if my mind is just making up things? These are my last thoughts before I instantly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up in a white room. There are tubes connected to my arms. Other than that, I feel fine. A lady is standing in the corner doing something. "Hello?" She turns around shocked. "Oh! Hi Primrose. How are you feeling?" She is tall and wears a white coat. "Good. I guess," She walks toward me. "I'm your doctor. You seem to be healing fine." she tells me before she hurries out of the room before I can ask her any questions. I move my hair out of my eyes. It's smooth. I wonder if my prep team did that while I was asleep.

I hear someone cough, causing me to jump. Haymitch comes walking in. I watches me from across the room. Reality hits me. He mentored both Peeta and I. I am here. Peeta is gone, dead. "Haymitch! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left him!" I cry. Haymitch comes and sits on a chair next to me. "Sweetheart, you couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault." I keep sobbing. Peeta, the bakers son, the boy who loved my sister, the boy who comforted me before the Games, is dead. "Prim, we need to talk. You and Cato weren't suppose to win. Snow's angry about this. Once you made it to the final seven, the Capitol citizens became attached to you. No one your age has made it that before. People were getting angry when you almost died." He explains over my crying. Is that why Cato and I both won?

"Is Cato alright?" I ask. I don't know why. It seems so dumb know. I hardly knew Cato before and now he's all I care about. Haymitch nods. "They're going to reunite you two tonight at the Final Ceremony. Now Prim, it is imperative that you maintain your innocent angle like at the interviews." I nod. "They'll be in soon to get you ready for tonight," Haymitch tells me before he leaves.

* * *

"Prim!" one of the members of my prep team says excitedly. The person who brought me here helps me on the table and leaves. "I can't believe you won! You're the youngest to win ever!" They start to work on me. They do my hair, my nails and clean me. It takes less time than last time. Someone must have already done some work on me. All my injuries are gone as well. My legs work fine, as does my wrist and ears. Every single scar has been removed.

They straighten my hair and but leave it down. They talk about all their favorite parts in the games. I just pretend like I am paying attention to be nice.. I don't want to remember any part of them. Finally I think they are done. "I'll go get Cinna!" they all hurry out the door. Once their gone, I can hear their whispers from out side saying how they didn't think Cato should have won with me. I want to go out there and tell him who he really is, but I know I shouldn't.

I wait impatiently for Cinna to come. Finally after about 10 minutes the door opens. "Cinna!" I shout. I haven't been so excited in a while. He comes up to me and give me a big hug. I hug him back. "I think your going to like what I made for you tonight!" he shows me a dress. It is a light pink. "It's beautiful!" He hands it to me to put on. It feels like a silk blanket. I look in the mirror. It flows down to the ground and covers my legs. "I love it Cinna!" He smiles back at me. "Ready?" ask Cinna. I nod. He leads me through many hallways. Then we get on an elevator. "Prim, did Haymitch tell you about everything?" he ask. "I think. He told me to act innocent and how the Capitol people were mad that I wasn't going to make it out." He nods. "Very good." he says as the elavator door opens.

We go under the stage. "Wait right here. You'll rise up on the stage soon," Cinna tells me and then leaves. I wait impatiently to see Cato. I hear Ceaser's voice come out of a speaker. He welcomes everyone there then starts to introduce Cato's and my prep team. They are probably very excited. Next comes Effie and the District Two escort. She is cheerful and happy too. Effie has never got to do this like escorts from District 1 or 2. Then comes Cinna and Cato's Stylist. I think Cinna deserve the most to be up there. He made me stand out and helped get me sponsors. Haymitch comes up after them. He helped a lot too. I didn't know if I liked him at first but now I think my thoughts about him changed. He did get me out of the arena after all.

Ceaser introduces Cato and I as the Victor's of the 74th Hunger Games. We slowly rise up. I can see the Capitol going crazy. And then I see him. I jump right into his arms. He hugs me back. I never want to let go. Eventually Ceaser tells us to sit down. There is a comfortable seat for the both of us. "You two were amazing out there!" he cheers and the crowd goes wild. "Thank you!" I say shyly. "Let's watch the highlights now!" The screen behind us starts to play music and shows the battle at the cornucopia. I don't want to watch it but know I have to. It shows Peeta running from it. Then it shows when Clove chased me with the knife and brought me back to the Careers. It shows a few other deaths after that. Watching this is very hard. For some people the tributes on the screen are just well, tributes. To me though, I met them and talked to some of them. And now they are gone. I wish Peeta out of all of them was still here. I can't believe I got so angry at him! I'm so stupid!

It shows Peeta for a bit making his camouflaging himself by the creek. I don't think really anything else happens for a while, but I am wrong. They cut out a lot and went straight to me after I got away from the Careers. I am with Rue. Oh how I miss Rue. I can't watch Rue's death. I have already seen it once too many. I turn away when they show it. I hear a "Awwwww," from the crowd. They wouldn't know how sad it really is. When she died many of them probably won a bet and celebrated her death. To them this is all a game. Finally the movie is almost over. It must have scared my family when Clove almost killed me. It scares me to watch it and I know what happens, plus I lived it.

Then comes the battle with Peeta. Eventually, I can't fight back the tears any longer. My eyes fill up with tears. Cato gives my hand a squeeze I take a deep breath and try to relax. After the battle the movie's over and the screen goes dark. Everyone claps. "Well wasn't that just amazing!" Ceaser claps. The crowd goes crazy. "Prim, you are the youngest Victor ever! How does it feel?" It doesn't feel good actually knowing that so many people you knew died. "It feels-" I pause. "I feel fine," I lie quietly. He nods and moves on to Cato. "Cato, you mentioned having a sister who reminded you of Primrose. What do you think she thinks of you winning with our Primrose?"He ask. "I'm sure she is proud of her big brother!" he gives a cocky smile. "But I'm sure she would have wanted me to save her too. How could I not?"


	21. Chapter 21 Final Ceremony part 2

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know it's been like a month since I updated but, I broke my ankle a while ago and it's after like 5 months it's better! I've been doing a bunch of stuff other than writing. Sorry! I know I should have updated a while ago and I'm soooooo sorry. **

* * *

The crowd goes wild at this. "What were you thinking when Cato allowed you to be in their alliance?" Ceaser ask me. "Um. Well,I was scared at first and I was really confused why they wanted me to help them." The crowd is completely silent. "And Cato, when was it that you decided you wanted to help Prim?" he ask Cato. "When I first saw her on the Reaping she definitely reminded me of my sister, Claira. Then when I saw Prim at training she wasn't practicing with any of the weapons. That was the moment I realized how much she is like Claira."

Once the interview is finally over, President Snow comes on stage to officially crown us Victors. There is one crown broken in half. Cato and I both stand up for this. I grab his hand. He looks down at me and gives a short genuine smile. Then he returns to his full smirk towards the cameras and the crowd. I don't know how he can be smiling after all the people, kids, he killed and saw die. I release his hand. I don't want to be friends with him. I don't even want to know him! He chose to do this! He didn't have to be thrust into these awful games. How could he have been fine with working for this his whole life?

The second we walk off the stage I run to Cinna. "Can we leave now?" I manage to say, trying not to cry. My voice sounds weak. Before he can answer Effie rushes over. "Primrose! You didn't smile the entire time! You need to work on that. Nobody likes negative people." I can't hold back my tears any longer. I begin to cry. "Effie, she did fine." Cinna helps me. He holds my hand. Haymitch stands there, not caring about anything. "Is the train here?" He ask her. She nods. "It's right outside!"We head towards the lobby. I don't want to be in here! I first saw Rue in person here. Now she is gone. Many of the people who were once in this room are gone. "I won't be able to go back with you, but I will call you right when you return home. It's been amazing to work with you Prim. I will see you in a few months."

* * *

The second we enter the train I run to the couch. Peeta and I sat on this couch on the way up here. The thought makes me cry more. Haymitch comes to sit next to me on the chair by the couch. Effie waits by the door. "Is there anything you want?" Haymitch ask awkwardly after sitting in silence for a few minutes. The only thing I want is to have Peeta back. And Rue. And everyone who was in The Games. I shake my head. I bury my head in a pillow on the couch. I don't even care if Effie gets mad at me for messing up the furniture. I drift to sleep.

"The final interview would have been perfect if she didn't ruin it! Didn't you tell her anything before them?"A somewhat familiar voice wakes me up. "I did! I told her everything. She's only twelve!" I hear Haymitch respond. I slowly sit up. There, sitting in the chairs around the couch, sits both of the District 2 mentors, Haymitch, and unfortunately Cato.

I stand up and sprint to my room was from before the Games. "Prim wait!" I hear Haymitch call out. I ignore him and run right to my room. The second I reach it I slam the door shut. I lock it behind me and go straight to bed. The room is the exact way it was when I first got Reaped. Why can't I just travel back to before that day? That's when all of this started. If Effie would have just moved her hand maybe just a centimeter over, then none of this would have happened. Peeta could have won and I wouldn't have been there to distract him from winning. He could have beat Cato if it wasn't for me I'm sure. Ugh! This was all so stupid of me! I shouldn't have fell for Cato's dumb trick! I scream into my pillow with frustration.

With all the thoughts flowing through my head and the knocks on my door every ten minutes, I manage to fall asleep.

_I am stuck in the Arena. Peeta, Cato, and I are the only two left and then they all come back. Everyone. They all towards toward me. Clove has her knives. Cato has his sword. Glimmer has her bow and arrow. Marvel has his spear. Everyone else just looks furious. They come chasing after me. Quickly I begin to run towards the trees. Before I can begin to climb up one, Rue beats me to it. She looks ready to attack. I run the other way and crash into Glimmer. I scream as loudly as I can. _I wake up crying. This was like no nightmare I've had before. It seemed so real. My throat is as dry as can be. I could probably survive in this room for a while. I wouldn't have to see Cato or Effie or anyone else.

After debating my options, I decide to go get food from the dining room and come right back to my room. Hopefully no one will be awake yet. The sun is barely shining through the windows. Still in the dress from the interviews, I get up to go eat. I won't talk to anyone. I open the door and walk out. I can smell something cooking. Even if breakfast isn't ready, there will definitely be food. The second I get to the table I regret my choice. There sits the District Two mentors drinking from cups of coffee. Their eyes turn to me.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!... kindof**

**Anyway I'll try to make this authors note short, but there are a few things I need to say:**

**- It's almost the end of the story. :( I was wondering how many people would read a sequel. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile page to see how many people would read it. Even if you don't want to read it, please take the poll!**

**-Thank you soo much for all you reviews! It's so amazing to see how many reviews I got for this story. **

**- Please check out my other stories!**

**- Wasn't the Catching Fire trailer amazing? Is anyone else crazy like me and have it memorized?**

**- Once again, sorry for not updating sooner!**


	22. Chapter 22 The Train

**Wow! I have 60 reviews now! I'm so happy! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I could just turn around now and go back to my room. There would hopefully be a way to get food somehow. But, what if there isn't. It's not like Cato or Effie or someone is here now. If I wait longer, one of them may come. I don't know if I can handle that. There is a variety of muffins sitting on a plate in the center of the table that seem to be calling my name.

Slowly, I make my way to the table. "I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Enobaria and that's Brutus." The lady introduces herself. I nod and sit down at the far end of the table. I grab one and begin tearing of pieces and chewing them. It's sweet and taste like blueberries. Lucky for me, no one talks. I don't want to hear them talk, and I really don't want to talk to them.

I head back to my room. The District 2 mentors say nothing to me as I leave, which I am greatful for. The carpet feels soft on my cold bare toes. I want to change into something more comfortable. Last night I didn't care about what I was wearing, I just wanted to go to sleep to escape everyone on this stupid train. Would it really have been too hard for them to get us separate trains? Well, I guess that the Capitol doesn't know how much I dislike him and everyone in District 2.

I lock the door behind me. If Peeta was still here, I wouldn't have to stay in my room all day. We would talk and maybe even have a bit of fun. But no, I was stupid and allied with Cato, who killed Peeta. Seriously, what was I thinking? I stare out the window, watching the country go by.

* * *

"Prim, I need to talk to you," Haymitch knocks on the door. I ignore him. He knocks again. "Prim, come on. Open up." He's on the end of my list of people who I want to. Everyone probably is actually, except maybe Katniss. I wish I could talk to her right now. Will she be mad at me too? For killing Peeta. What if she doesn't even want to talk to me?

"I can get the door open no matter if you open it or not. Just come and unlock the door!" Haymitch demands. I rush to the door and begin to cry. "Sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" All my feelings begin to come out. "I'm so stupid! Everyone's going to hate me!" I sob. Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder. I jump back. "Sit down for a second," he gestures toward the chair. I sit down and bury my eys in my hands. "Why didn't you tell me before how dumb I am? It sure would have been helpful for everyone!" I begin to yell at him. He takes a deep breath. "Prim, Peeta gave me this to give you." He hands me a folded note.

I grab it and hold it tight. I won't open it in front of anyone. Never. "I should get the other mentors. They're better at this stuff." He mumbles. "No!" I try to stop crying. "Please stay," my eyes still water, as they constantly have since I've been on this train. "Fine, but you need to promise to try your best, and so will I." I nod back to him. "I told you how the Capitol's angry right?" I nod again. "When they first made the announcement in the arena, they were expecting you and Peeta to come out," I nearly cry at the thought. That's how it should be. Peeta and I should have come out, not this monster and me. "They didn't want Cato to win. When you and him met up again they were upset. But when he killed Peeta, they were furious." _They aren't the only ones who are mad_, I think.

"They had been showing your sister back home. The game makers were playing it off as a love story between them. And you couldn't die. Too many people had grown attached. So now that you and Cato came out they want it to seem like you two are as close as siblings." I nearly choke. I can't stand to be in the same room as him! How in the world is he supposed to be like a brother?

I begin to sob heavily again. "Can you go?" I beg him. He stands up. "I'll be in the dining room if you need me." Haymitch walks out closing the door behind him. Why couldn't he have told me somehow in the arena what I was getting myself into?

My fingers hit the folded up piece of paper I was given. Slowly I open it and begin reading.

_Dear Prim,_

_It's been amazing getting to know you. You are truly an extraordinary girl. I will miss you. You deserve much more to win than I do. _

_I guess if you are reading this now you've won. Congratulations. Panem will be lucky to have such a sweet, kind victor like you. _

_I'd like to think that if somehow we both weren't reaped into this, that we would have been friends. Since I met you, you've seemed like a sister to me. I've rooted for you from the start._

_Thank you for enlightening my pre-Game "experience" (as Effie likes to call it) and being a friend to me. Please be Prim forever._

_I'll never forget you,_

_Peeta_

* * *

**It's almost summer! I'm so happy! That means more time to write! Although I LOVE writing fanfictions, I want to work more on my own book. I have a goal to someday get it published. The other day I met Lauren Oliver (author of Delirium) and it was a major inspiration to pursue my dream of writing a book. I've had this crazy dream since I was in 2nd grade. My first story I wrote was about "fuzzy fluffballs" who talked. Yeah, I think I've gotten a bit more creative since then. And trust me, when I write my own book, it's a lot better than my fanfictions,**

**Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't the best. Sorry. I promise next chapter Cato will be in it. Thanks again for reading! You're reviews mean so much to me!**


	23. Chapter 23 Talking

**Although, this chapter is short, I really like it. (It has Cato in it!) So, read away! And sorry for not updating!**

* * *

"Prim, you should come out. You've been in there all day." Haymitch calls through the door. All day I have been sitting in my room doing absolutely nothing. I won't lie; I've been completely bored. Just going out there and actually talking to Cato seems awful. "Just come out for dinner, then you can stay the rest of the night and tomorrow in your room if you'd like." He tries to convince me. I guess it won't be extremely bad if I just go out there and sit and eat. "One second." I rush over to the door to open it. "I'll go, but I'm not talking to any of those monsters from Two."

Haymitch and I walk down the hall together. I stop, about to head back when I spot Cato. He's sitting on the small plush chair. "It'll be alright," whispers Haymitch, sensing my fear. Slowly, I walk over to the sitting area and take a seat in the chair identical to Cato's, but on the opposite side of the room. The room is silent. All their conversations seemed to have stopped when I walked in.

The two district Two mentors who are sitting on the couch have their eyes directly at me. So are Cato's. "Good evening Primrose," the lady, Enobaria I think, says. "It's Prim," I hear Cato correct her. I look up from my fingernails that are all bitten down to see Cato giving me a small genuine smile. I quickly look back down, not wanting to deal with him. "I missed you at lunch," Cato says slowly, nervous for my response. I ignore him. "Prim, you know I meant what I said about you reminding me of my sister."

Slowly, I bring my head up. "Yeah right." He lets out a short chuckle. "It's true! I don't lie." I let my mind ponder on this for a second. That's the reason I stayed with Cato instead of Peeta; because I knew Cato wouldn't lie about things like me being able to win. "Prim, why are you mad at me?" I would be laughing at how clueless he is if I wasn't upset. I glare at him.

"You killed Peeta." I say softly. Tears begin to form in my eyes. I will not cry though. I can't in front of him. "If I could go back I would in an instant if it would make you happy." He begins. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been put into these Games." I bury my my face in my hands, not wanting anyone to see my red face. Maybe none of this is real even. Maybe I'm still in the Games and this is just some awful dream where Peeta is gone.

Just a few weeks ago I thought being chosen for the games was the worst thing that could happen to me. I wasn't scared at all about getting close to Peeta and him dying. The only thing I cared about was surviving. I didn't take in account the part where if I live, so many people would be dead. Rue, Peeta, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, and everyone else is dead because Cato and I lived. Why was I so selfish?

"I'm sorry for being angry," I blurt out. Everyone, including Haymitch's face looks shocked at what I just said. Cato gives another sweet smile. "Prim, I could never be mad at you."

* * *

**So, what did you think?! Admit it, Cato is awesome. Please review!**

**On a completely other note, does anyone follow the official Hunger Games account on twitter? Well, I'm extremly excited/happy right now because I tweeted them a picture of my birthday cake and I Friday and they tweeted it! That account has like 700,000 followers including a lot of the Hunger Games! So, go check out my cake! I think their account is TheHungerGames. My post is the one about "Best birthday cake ever!".**


End file.
